Stevie's Ex Boyfriend?
by VampiBruja Zevie
Summary: Zander refuses to admit Having Feelings For Stevie. But that Changues When A Ñew Guy ¿ How To react Zanders When He Find That Is The Ex Boyfriend Of Stevie? ¿ And If You Start Jealous? ¿Zander Admitted Feelings For Stevie On Time? ¿ Or Forever Lose? This Story I Do With The Translator Google,Sorry If My English Is Bad Give It A Chance Please :)
1. Chapter 1

Zander Pv:

We were with the kids Waiting arrives Stevie

- That rare Stevie never late to music- Kacey Said Worriedly That s true my Stevie, Stevie meant never late, is your favorite class, i was about send a message when displayed Stevie,- Stevie- Kacey said excitedly- I thought you were not coming

Kyle thought that as he had no class, i also had- Said angrily and sat next to Kacey,It was the only place that had available,because the other students were already, Stevie sat next Kacey, when the teacher came

Good days students, before starting, I contact them we have a new student- the teacher went to the door and ushered, when i enter the only thing you hear It was a wow of all girls, the boy was had the brown hairand it was big,was not fat, he had muscles, all the girls looked shocked and i realized that new guy looked surprised for a side, i turned and looked to where he we stevie, she also looked so surprised as if they knew, but where?

¿ Seems to them? ¿ I Follow?


	2. Chapter 2

The characters of How To Rock is not mine, only the story is mine. I do this story with google translator,

* * *

Stevie Pov:

When I saw our new partner is amazed me, was, after all this time, recognized me because he saw me and smiled at me,

- Can sit-listen to the professor said, he grabbed a chair and sat at the first table row, they still remember me? I was listening to what the teacher says when a paper fell on my table, I opened it and it said

I missed you

Steve- I immediately recognized the handwriting, the letter was Damen, Store paper in my purse and pays attention to the class. When the term class I went to my locker listen

- Hello beautiful- I turned around and saw it was Damen, I smiled and stretched his arms I decided to embrace it without thinking- I missed you so much, my little - He said as he hugged me

Pov Zander:

When the bell rang, and Stevie came back was the new kid, Did not have a good feeling

- That cute boy- Kacey said excitedly, kevin rolls his eyes and we left the room- It can not be- saw where I was looking and there were Stevie Kacey and embracing the new guy, All students were surprised, seeing as they embraced, I felt as if my blood boil and I wanted to punch that guy, Who is that idiot is believed to hug my Steve? realized that all were watching,

- what they look ?- stevie said, and everyone started to pay attention to something else

-Come on guys, you have to be- Kacey said coquettishly, With the resignation we had to admit I was curious to know who was- Hi Stevie- Kacey said and looked at the boy

- hi guys- said as he closed his locker- Damen they are Kacey and Zander Kevin Nelson- He points each

- Hello- they all said at the same time

- and where they are known?- Nelson thanks for asking I told myself, I see these two look as if thinking or saying they would not,

- I was hungry and you?- Damen asked us

- I if- Stevie grabbed his hand and Damen were walking, we followed,Stevie knew that if he did not say was that no one else knew, Stevie would tell us later

Damen Pov:

It was so nice after so long Stevie's hand felt on mine. After Stevie and I broke up I dated many girls, but this was different, when we arrived at what was the cafeteria, I sat beside her and his friends

- and where they are known?- asked one of his friends

- we're best friends since we were kids- answer them

- How strange I'm the best friend Stevie and never told me you- said a guy I think his name was Zander

Do not tell me - making me the victim- I feel offended

- Damen do not play the victim, know that I love- Said Stevie

- and you- I said and smiled, before we were dating, Stevie and I were best friends, and when we finished we decided to be friends again

- Aww- I heard that Kacey said- seem boyfriends- stevie and I almost drowned when he said that- They are well?- We both nodded his head and just then I ring the bell

- What's your next class?- Stevie wonder, I showed him my schedule and smiled, - have almost every class with me, except the second and fifth hour, these two classes have it with Zander- Zander smiled at me and I did the same- going or if we are not going to be late- Everyone got up and went to their respective class

¿ seems to them? rewievs?


	3. Chapter 3

The characters of How to Rock are not mine, only the story is mine

* * *

Pov Damen:

When Stevie told me That you wanna know, Zander looked annoyed me, It will be Stevie's boyfriend? I'll have to ask her,

When you meet Stevie ?- I decided to ask

We met three years ago - I said as I walked into the salon - And You?

We've known since kindergarten and from there we're best friends - He nodded his head and waited to enter the teacher - you are dating?

No, we are just friends - I said like I was sad to only be that, I realized then, Zander feelings for Stevie, Although Zander looked like a good person, you would not allow that out with Stevie, I will do everything to re-conquer Stevie, All I want her to accept me. The fast step class and I went to my locker, in my locker looked at Stevie, Finish my books and I may go to her locker

Hi Doll - She looked up and smiled at me

Damen happens?- I smiled back

Nothing, and you? - I told

By going to the classroom test - I looked at - I have a band with my friends

Her name? - I asked interested

Gravity Five - I said - you come to hear us?

If you do not mind - She shook my head and grabbed my hand

Let - told me that, When we got to the room I sat on the couch and saw that he had a guitar, I look

I can? - I asked, she nodded her head and I started to play, She smiled when she recognized the song

Stevie ( And Damen): Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor

Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore

(And I wonder if I ever cross your mind)

Stevie: For me it happens all the time

Steveie And Damen: It's a quarter after one

I'm all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now

Damen: Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

Stevie And Damen : And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

Damen: For me it happens all the time

Stevie and Damen: It's a quarter after one

I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now

Damen ( Stevie): Whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa

Stevie and Damen: Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all

Stevie: It's a quarter after one

I'm all alone and I need you now

Damen: And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now; And I..

Stevie and Damen: Don't know how I can do without, I just need you now

Stevie: Oh baby, I need you now...- When we finished singing and she smiled at me

I have not sang that song - I told her

Me neither, you're the only one who sing that song - I confessed, as he touched his cheek, at that moment the door opened and saw Stevie's friends watching us

Damen Pov:

After class ended, I went up to Stevie, but I was not in his locker

and Stevie? - Asked Kacey

Should already be in the zotano - Kevin said, We all nodded his head and went to zotano, When we saw that Damen had his hand on the cheek of Stevie, We were all surprised to see that, Kacey made Tocio and they raised himself to the head

We interrupt? - Ask Nelson

No - Dijieron while, I realized that Stevie was flushed - Hey guys, upset that Damen stay? - Stevie Wonder

No - Dijieron Kacey, Nelson and kevinb while Stevie looked at me then

No - I said, I could not say no, but ask me because that would tell, She smiled and grabbed her under

What do you think? I follow? The song he sang Stevie Damen and is: Need You Now


End file.
